Una Pequeña Aventura
by Millie7310
Summary: Algunas cosas suceden cuando Miroku y Sango estan solo, pero, ¿Alguna de esas cosas sera su propia aventura? Este One-Shot participa del torneo del foro ¡Siéntate!


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero la historia si es mía, también la que no reconozcan :D

Este one-shot participa de la primera ronda del Torneo - Febrero 2013.

Pareja: Miroku/Sango.

Genero: Romance/ Friendship.

Dificultad: que incluya la frase "Si buscabas el momento oportuno... era ese"

Enjoy :D

* * *

Esto casi nunca pasaba. Ese era el problema. "Casi nunca".

Aunque Sango no quería admitirlo, a veces le molestaba estar a solas con el Monje, la ponía un poco nerviosa, y eso la hacia sentir vulnerable. Pero en esta ocasión se habían quedado solos. Kagome se había ido a su época a luchar contra los exámenes, e Inuyasha la había seguido, Shippô y Kirara habían acompañado a la anciana Kaede a unas montañas, no muy lejanas, a buscar una rara flor medicinal. Y como siempre, Miroku había ido tras una chica –sospechosa, según Sango-, a pedirle un hijo. Pero lo extraño era que Miroku aun no había regresado; pero, aunque sea mínima, aun cabía la posibilidad de que esa chica le hubiera dicho que si…

Con el rostro muy rojo, Sango bufó, y salió en busca del Monje libidinoso.

Preguntó en la aldea si alguien lo había visto, y algunos hombres dijeron verlo ingresar al bosque con una mujer muy hermosa. Entró en el bosque y no le fue muy difícil encontrar el camino que había seguido, porque había un fuerte rastro de olor de yôkai. Siguió el rastro, pero había algo muy extraño… Si el monje Miroku había seguido al yôkai creyendo que era una humana, no la hubiera seguido mucho, habría sentido el olor o su aura; pero se veía muy evidentemente que él no estuvo siguiendo a un demonio, sino, que caminaba junto al ella, las pisadas iban juntas.

Finalmente llegó al final del rastro, este daba hacia un palacio, grande y oscuro, que parecía tener la felicidad de un cementerio.

Con su boomerang preparado, y esperando lo peor, se adentró en el tétrico lugar. A pesar de la feo que se veía por fuera, por dentro se veía mas acogedor, hasta se podría decir que se veía ambientado para una fiesta.

Sango caminó sigilosamente por el largo pasillo principal, esperando señal del monje. Escuchó unas risitas pertenecientes de una habitación y entró apresuradamente, pero en verdad no estaba preparada para encontrarse… Con nada.

En la habitación no había absolutamente nadie, siquiera una puerta o ventana por la que pudiera entrar algún sonido. Recelosamente salió de la habitación y siguió andando.

Dos o tres veces más le había pasado lo mismo, primero los ignoraba pero después, ya estaban empezando a perturbarla.

Al llegar a la última habitación del pasillo suspiró, no estaba segura de qué sería lo que encontrara allí, tal vez estaría Miroku, tal vez antes de entrar escuche muchas risitas, y al ingresar no habría nadie, o tal vez estaría llenó de gente… Escuchó una diabólica carcajada, y de una patada, tiró la puerta abajo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Miroku y un yôkai, que era un yôkai vampiro, engatusaba a sus victimas cambiando su apariencia, para luego secuestrarlas y succionarles el alma.

─ ¡Excelencia! ─ El demonio estaba a punto de darle "el beso de la muerte" (así roban las almas), pero Miroku, leal a su mano, y su mano leal a la parte trasera de Sango, se alejaron inmediatamente, como saliendo de un transe, del vampírico yôkai.

─ ¡Sanguito! ¡Te juro que no he hecho…! ─ Frunció el ceño mirando a todos y preguntó al aire ─, ¿Dónde estoy?

─ ¡Maldita humana! ─ Exclamó el yôkai con voz demoníaca.

─ ¡Hiraikotsu! ─ Seguido de eso, el enorme boomerang de Sango salio volando, pero la vampiro de almas pudo esquivarlo fácilmente. Y en su momento de descuido, Miroku, aun un poco desorientado, le lanzó unos pergaminos paralizantes, que dieron justo en el blanco. El yôkai lanzó un alarido y comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo.

Pero si ellos hubieran podido vencerla tan fácilmente, ahora habría un pequeño hueco en la historia, por esa razón, en esa habitación emergieron de la nada muchas siluetas fantasmagóricas, como si fueran ánimas. La mayoría de las ánimas los rodearon a ellos, otros se acercaron a liberar a la yôkai. Sango trataba de golpearlos insistentemente, pero estos se partían y se volvían a unir, como las marionetas de Naraku. Al parecer, ambos habían pensado lo mismo, dado que Miroku había dicho que no había ningún rastro de los insectos, tampoco el aura de los presentes en la habitación era de Naraku, ni sus extensiones. La carcajada victoriosa de la vampiro los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

─ ¿Así que ahora tengo el doble de cena? ─ Miroku tiraba continuamente sus pergaminos sagrados, pero no le hacían efecto a las ánimas.

─ ¿Por qué no funciona? ─ Masculló inconcientemente.

─ JAJAJA, se que ahora mismo te estas preguntando porque tus papelitos sagrados no funcionan, Monje ─ Sango y Miroku levantaron las vistas, y su captora, satisfecha de atención, dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa socarrona ─, estas ánimas, son mis esclavos, pero al haber muerto en el clímax de su felicidad, la poca alma que queda en su cuerpo, se vuelve pura.

─ ¿Y si son almas puras, por que siguen vagando en este mundo? ─ Preguntó Miroku más tranquilo, sabiendo que los espectros no podían lastimarlos.

─ Porque como toda alma, no puede ascender hasta haber completado sus asuntos pendientes.

Sango miró a su alrededor; la mayoría eran niños, secuestrados de sus casas, su asunto pendiente debía de ser el despedirse de sus padres.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos de silencio, hasta que la vampiro suspiró.

─ Escuchen, ─ dijo cansinamente ─ los dejare ir con una condición.─ Ambos la miraron entre curiosos y resentidos. ─ Si me traen alguien para que pueda succionarle el alma, los dejaré en paz, sino ─ sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre ─, los perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo para tomar sus almas, y nadie los podrá defenderlos. Tienen hasta el amanecer de mañana.

Seguido de esto, la yôkai, las ánimas y el palacio desaparecieron sin rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

No pasó ni medio segundo para que Sango explotara.

─ ¿¡En que diablos estabas pensando!? ─ Miroku solo bajaba la cabeza apenado. ─ ¡Encima tendremos que encontrar a alguien para entregarle! ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a alguien que no le importe que un vampiro le robe su alma?

Sango se sentó en una roca cercana con la cabeza entre sus piernas; Miroku en serio estaba arrepentido, esta vez lo había arruinado. En serio.

─ Sango, ─ dijo dulcemente ─ se que podremos encontrar a alguien que ya no quiera vivir, además esa persona podrá morir feliz.

Ella levantó la cara y le sonrió sin ganas, luego ambos se dirigieron a la aldea mas cercana, tenían trabajo que hacer.

─ ¡Oye, tú!

─ ¿S-Si, señor?

─ Pareces tener una vida miserable… ¿Qué te parece morir fe…?

Y no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues su macabra sonrisa, y la palabra "morir", habían ahuyentado al pobre muchacho. Miroku suspiró cansado, ya era el tercer joven que huía.

─ ¿Por qué todas la personas en este pueblo son felices? ─ Preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a su compañera de viaje.

─ Tantas veces cruzándonos en aldeas desdichadas, que imploraban morir, y ahora todo el mundo esta feliz…

Miroku y Sango tenían hasta el amanecer para conseguir a alguien. Y las cosas no marchaban para nada bien. Miroku buscaba alguna victima casi con desesperación, él sabia que si no encontraban a alguien, Sango lo odiaría por el resto de sus vidas –la cual no sería mucho porque al no encontrar a nadie, ellos morirían-, y no la culpaba, estaban metidos en eso por culpa de él y sus babosadas.

Sango, por otro lado, aunque en una parte pequeña de su ser estaba feliz porque el monje recibiría su merecido por mirón, la otra parte mas grande aun así le gritaba que no se lo merecía, que él aun tenía que derrotar a Naraku y acabar con la maldición de sus ancestros, o al menos dejar un hijo en el mundo para terminarlo por él. Aunque él fuera un maldito pervertido, aunque a veces tuviera ganas de matarlo, aunque a veces la exasperara mucho… Aun así, ella lo seguiría amando. Por eso se prometía a si misma: si no encontraban a nadie, ella se sacrificaría por él.

Entrada la noche, Sango convenció a Miroku de irse a dormir, le costó, pero al final el se acostó, desconfiando de ella. Dos horas aproximadamente antes del amanecer, Sango dejó el improvisado campamento.

Recorrió el bosque buscando el lugar donde antes estaba el tétrico palacio. Cuando al fin lo divisó, alguien la "tacleó" tirándola al piso.

─ ¿¡Qué diablos pretendías hacer!? ¡Sango...! Si querías sacrificarte... Debías hacerlo mientras dormía. **Si****buscabas****el momento****oportuno****... era ese**.

Sango, al escuchar tal exclamación, los ojos se le empezaron a empañar.

─ ¡Sango! ¿¡Me estas escuchando!? ─ Miroku la zarandeó un poco para que reaccionara.

─ Yo… yo… ─ balbuceó un poco y seguido de eso se largó a llorar. ─ ¡Lo siento!

Miroku no supo que decir, no se esperaba esa reacción de alguien como ella; Sango no era de esa clase de persona que lloraba por cosas insignificantes, entonces esto debía ser muy serio.

─ Sango… No llores, no fue tu culpa. En ese caso, yo debería sacrificarme.

─ ¡No, Excelencia! ¡Tú tienes que acabar con la maldición de su mano! Pero yo… no tengo familia, y mi hermanito esta siendo manipulado por Naraku, y ni siquiera tiene posibilidad de vida sin el fragmento...

─ No ─ dijo Miroku, serio y con el ceño fruncido ─, tú debes vivir. Todo esto es mi culpa, y no dejaré que sacrifiques tu joven vida por mí.

Miroku la abrazó, de una forma que demostraba que sus corazones querían gritar que la verdadera razón por la que quisieran sacrificarse por el otro.

Faltaban pocos minutos para el amanecer, ambos lo sabían.

─ Yo iré. ─ Dijo Sango.

─ No, yo iré con la vampiro de almas…

─ ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Dónde hay un vampiro de almas!? ─ De la nada un hombre con cara de cansado apareció.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ Preguntó Miroku, y agregó: ─ ¿Cómo sabes sobre los vampiros de almas?

─ Yo soy Chartte, y he pasado toda mi vida buscado un vampiro de almas.

─ ¿Por qué querías encontrar uno? ─ Recelosamente preguntó Sango.

─ Porque yo…

Ni Miroku, ni Sango lo terminaron de escuchar, pues los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse por el horizonte.

Escucharon una risita a sus espaldas, y los tres se dieron la vuelta, la vampira hacia su aparición.

─ ¡Muajajaja! ─ Rió de forma ridícula, pero a Sango le provoco un escalofrió.─ Mis queridas víctimas, ¿Consiguieron mi cena?

Antes de que algunos de los dos dijera algo, Chartte hizo una reverencia y luego dijo:

─ Reina de las Tinieblas, me he reverenciado ante usted ─ Sango y Miroku lo miraron como si tuviera cinco cabezas, la vampira solo levantó una ceja mientras lo escuchaba ─, por eso imploro que tome mi alma y me permita estar a su lado por siempre.

La yôkai no tardó ni medio segundo en decir "¡Concedido!", y quitarle su alma, para luego, en un parpadeo, desaparecer del lugar como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Esto había sido tan extraño, que ambos habían acordado jamás volver a hablar sobre esto.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron una mirada; había algo que ellos nunca sabrían, ¿Por qué la yôkai los había liberado en vez de comerlos a los dos? Seguramente habría sido por haberlos visto intercambiar la misma mirada que ellos tenían ahora. Una mirada llena de amor y preocupación por el otro.

* * *

Si te gustó, por favor entra a este link : www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/82604842/1/Votaciones-Grupo-2 , y vota por ** Una Pequeña Aventura .**

Gracias por leer.

XOXO, Millie :D


End file.
